Tip over of an apparatus, such as a machine, rack or other product, can result in bodily injury, as well as product damage. For instance, a computer rack, or palletized rack, or more generally a product, may be susceptible to a tip over incident during transportation. Depending on the configuration, a computer rack, machine, or other product, may have a relatively high center of gravity, making the product more susceptible to tip over. There are various events which may result in product tip over. For instance, a palletized rack may tip due to the pallet being lifted by a fork lift whose tines are not fitted to the pallet correctly, potentially resulting in damage to the palletized rack and/or components within the computer rack. There are numerous other potential causes for a tip over event of a product in transport, or more generally when being moved, such as when a data center is being reconfigured, with one or more computer racks being repositioned within the data center.